Secrets
by SmallvilleFan69
Summary: When trouble brews in Smallville, sometimes it's better to tell someone your secrets.
1. Strategy

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Lex and his father are sitting, drinking brandy.)  
  
Lionel- Lex, you have to fire 20% of your workforce if you are going to raise salaries! You won't get anywhere if you are nice to people! This business is dog-eat-dog. If you don't make your move, you will be trampled.  
  
Lex- I'll do what I want with this division. If I am correct, you gave it to me. You gave it up, so it no longer belongs to you. Stop treating me like I'm a child, I can run my own business.  
  
Lionel- Lex, this division is not a business. It's 1% of 100%. You don't know how to run your own business.  
  
Dominic- Mr. Luthor, Mr. Donald Hartlieb is here to see you. He seems very impatient. He demands your acquaintance.  
  
Lex- (to Dominic) I'll be there in a minute. Tell Mr. Hartlieb I'll be there in a minute and if he doesn't want to wait, then he can leave, I don't want him wasting my time. (Turns to Lionel) As much as I enjoy your competitive lingo, I have the head of my division here to discuss strategic moves.  
  
(Lex gets up)  
  
Lex- I expect I won't be seeing you for some time.  
  
Lionel- Goodbye, son.  
  
Lex- Stop acting like my father. After all, we are competitors, aren't we? I plan to crush you in the end!  
  
Opening Credits 


	2. Hurt

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 2  
  
(Clark walks into the Talon.)  
  
Clark- Hey Lana!  
  
Lana- Hey Clark!  
  
Clark- (chuckles) This place is swamped...  
  
Lana- I haven't stopped working all day. Lex did stop by though. I think he and his father are fighting again.  
  
Clark- Did you hear about Jeremy?  
  
Lana- Yeah. (Seems sad) I heard about his dad. What happened?  
  
Clark- His dad hit him and picked by a gun. I guess Jeremy thought he was going to kill his so he stabbed him in the chest.  
  
Lana- I always thought Jeremy was a nice kid.  
  
Clark- Sometimes people can surprise you.  
  
Lana- Too bad no one tells people what they are feeling inside...  
  
Clark- Lana, are you still mad at me?  
  
Lana- I don't think you breaking my heart would make me mad at you.  
  
Clark- I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Lana- Why are you pushing me away, Clark? You can't live yout life pushing the people who love you away!  
  
Clark- If the circumstances were different, I would.  
  
Lana- I love you Clark.  
  
(Clark looks like he's in pain. He turns around and walks away.)  
  
Lana- (turns him away) And I know you love me too.  
  
(Clark walks away.)  
  
Lana- (walks towards him, turns him around and slaps him.) You can't run away from your problems, Clark!  
  
Clark- (Turns around.) You just don't understand!  
  
Lana- Maybe I would understand if you actually told me!  
  
Clark- Yes, Lana, I do love you, but if I told you what my secrets were, I would just hurt you in the end!  
  
(Clark walks away.) 


	3. Meetings

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 3  
  
(The Torch. Clark walks in while Chloe quickly types on her computer.)  
  
Clark- Anything new on the Wall of Weird?  
  
Chloe- Well actually, yes.  
  
Clark- Really?  
  
Chloe- The newest Wall of Weirditorian is one Greg Dublin, He can teleport anywhere he wants. Our own modern day Nightcrawler. So I hear you and Lana aren't exactly happy campers.  
  
Clark- She's mad at me. I don't know what to do.  
  
Chloe- Maybe you should talk to her.  
  
Clark- I'm afraid I'll hurt her. She might not want to hear what I'll tell her.  
  
Chloe- (laughs) Some people can be like that. (She picks up a folder.) Well, I've got a lot of things to do. The Torch is running two issues to compensate for the holidays. How about we discuss this at a later time? How does 1 pm sound?  
  
Clark- Sounds great, I'll be there.  
  
Chloe- Are you actually going to stay this time?  
  
Clark- Chloe please don't be mad at me! As you already know, I have enough people mad at me!  
  
Chloe- I have no idea why...  
  
Clark- Chloe!  
  
Chloe- Ok. Well, I've gotta go. See you at 1 pm.  
  
Clark- See you later.  
  
(Clark and Chloe leave.) 


	4. Swim

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 4  
  
(Smallville Pool. Clark is swimming. Lana enters.)  
  
Lana- Do you always swim at night?  
  
(Clark stops swimming.)  
  
Clark- You should ask yourself the same question. Do you always go to the pool at night?  
  
Lana- I thought I would take a dip. But I'd better leave.  
  
Clark- Why?  
  
Lana- You might hurt me... (Turns to door)  
  
Clark- Lana, wait. (She turns around.)  
  
Lana- I won't break, Clark. Stop treating me like china.  
  
Clark- I wish I could tell you. But if I did...  
  
Lana- It would be okay if you did.  
  
Clark- I don't want to lose you.  
  
Lana- You won't lose me. I'll always be here.  
  
Clark- I don't want to lose you.  
  
Lana- Well, if you're going to be like that, you've already lost me. I'm not waiting for you.  
  
(Lana leaves.) 


	5. Fence

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 5  
  
(The Luthor Mansion.)  
  
(As Clark walks in, Lex is fencing with someone.)  
  
Clark- Hey Lex!  
  
Lex- Clark?  
  
Lana- To shay! (Pokes fencing sword at Lex's chest.)  
  
Lex- (chuckles) You caught me off guard.  
  
(Lana takes off her helmet.)  
  
Clark- Lana?  
  
Lana- Hi Clark. Lex was just showing me some moves.  
  
Clark- Really? I never knew you fenced.  
  
Lana- I just thought I'd give it a try. I was just about to leave.  
  
Lex- You're welcome to stay. Maybe you could take on Clark.  
  
Lana- No, I wouldn't waste my time.  
  
(Lana turns around, faces the doors and leaves.)  
  
Lex- Well, that was cold.  
  
Clark- Well we aren't exactly good at the moment.  
  
Lex- I know what you mean. You remember Victoria?  
  
Clark- Yeah.  
  
Lex- I went on a trip to Africa. We had left on a sour note. She didn't want me to leave, but I left anyway. When I came back, she had stolen $500,000 from my bank account.  
  
Clark- Now that's harsh. Lex- Yeah. Well, what's the reason I get a visit from Clark Kent? Quite the international man of mystery if I do say so myself.  
  
Clark- (laughs) I just wanted to know if you could supply me with a reservation to the best restaurant in Metropolis. I want to try and make it up to Lana. I don't want her stealing my whole $12.  
  
Lex- Done. I'll get you a reservation for Chez Leon at 8. Is that alright?  
  
Clark- Thanks. That's great.  
  
Lex- I'll also have a limo pick you up.  
  
Clark- Thanks, you're a true friend. So, I hear you and your father are fighting again.  
  
Lex- Yeah. How about some fencing? I can say I've gotten rather good.  
  
Clark- Don't worry, I surprise everyone, now it's your turn!  
  
(They put on the fencing equipment.)  
  
Lex- You ready?  
  
Clark- Are you?  
  
(They fence. Clark blocks every one of his moves.)  
  
Lex- You're better than I thought.  
  
Clark- I'm just getting started.  
  
(They fence. Clark slashes the fencing sword down at Lex. Lex moves out of the way and the fencing sword goes right through the pool table, chopping it in half.)  
  
(Lex looks horrified.)  
  
Lex- How did you do that?  
  
Clark- Lucky shot I guess. (Looks at watch) I have to go, I'm meeting Chloe at the Torch at 1:00. Thanks again for the reservations.  
  
Lex- Anytime.  
  
(Clark walks away.) 


	6. Feelings

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 6  
  
(Clark is walking to school to meet Chloe.)  
  
(He opens the door.)  
  
Clark- I'm here.  
  
Chloe- Good, I wasn't quite sure you would be.  
  
Clark- Well, I'm here and for the next two hours, I'm staying. Can I help with the articles?  
  
Chloe- Ah (looks around) Yes. I'm currently doing an article on the Luthors. They donated new computers to the Computer Lab.  
  
Clark- I know Lex is generous, but Lionel?  
  
Chloe- Lex probably did it behind Lionel's back.  
  
Clark- So what can I do? Organize? Write?  
  
Chloe- Well, you've certainly changed your tune. Before I would hardly see you let alone you help me.  
  
Clark- This will help me get my mind off of...  
  
Chloe- Off of what?  
  
Clark- Never mind.  
  
Chloe- That's what I thought... (mutters) Lana.  
  
Clark- It's not like my life revolves around Lana.  
  
Chloe- Sure, Clark. When you were walking towards her at the beginning of the year, you couldn't even get 3 feet near her without falling flat on your face.  
  
Clark- Last year was along time ago. Everything has changed since then.  
  
Chloe- No it hasn't Clark. That love stuck boy who is in love with Lana still lives inside you, battling to get out. Nothing ever changes.  
  
Clark- Chloe! I do not love Lana!  
  
Chloe- Then why don't you share your feelings! Some people don't want to wait.  
  
Clark- What?  
  
Chloe- No. Never mind.  
  
Clark- You are waiting for me to reveal my feelings? Chloe, do you still have feelings for me?  
  
(Chloe looks very guilty.) 


	7. Fight

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69 Scene 7  
  
(Lana is at Smallville High, walking up the stairs.)  
  
Lana- Chloe? Chloe, are you there?  
  
Chloe- Lana? Lana, is that you?  
  
Lana- Hey Chloe!  
  
Chloe- Lana! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you.  
  
Lana- Actually I'm looking for Clark.  
  
Chloe- Clark? Why are you looking for Clark?  
  
Lana- I have to tell him something.  
  
Chloe- (looks sad) What are you going to tell him?  
  
Lana- That I love him.  
  
Chloe- (laughs) Oh, I see. You're using your trick to get him. Don't you care that other people care about him too?  
  
Lana- Chloe! That's not fair!  
  
Chloe- You think that you keeping Clark all to yourself is fair? If you do than you've got another thing coming.  
  
Lana- Chloe?! Is that a threat? You don't sound like yourself. Are you feeling ok?  
  
Chloe- Yeah, I'm feeling fine, actually. Now I've finally seen you for the rotten sleazeball you are. You're pathetic.  
  
Lana- Chloe!  
  
(Chloe swings her fist at Lana and Lana raises her hand to block it. Chloe swings her left leg at Lana's head and Lana ducks, swipes her left leg at Chloe's feet, knocking her down. Lana gets up and kicks her in the stomach, sending her into a nearby wall.  
  
Lana- Chloe! What's wrong with you?!  
  
(Chloe doesn't get up)  
  
Lana- Chloe?...Chloe! 


	8. Cruel

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69 Scene 8  
  
(Smallville Hospital. Clark walks in looking around.)  
  
Clark- I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan. What room is she in?  
  
Receptionist- Ms. Sullivan was recently admitted to room 217.  
  
Clark- Thank you.  
  
Receptionist- You'd better hurry. Visiting hours end in 10 minutes.  
  
Clark- Thank you.  
  
(Clark arrives in room 217.)  
  
Clark- Chloe?  
  
Chloe- (looks mad.) Oh, Clark. Here to talk about Lana again?  
  
Clark- What happened? I heard you attacked Lana!  
  
Chloe- Just leave, Clark. I don't even know why you're here.  
  
Clark- I'm here because I care about you.  
  
Chloe- Don't you mean in the "friend" way? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to grow up!  
  
Clark- Are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't seem like yourself. First complaining about me, then attacking Lana and now this!  
  
Chloe- It seems that you are the one doing the complaining! Just leave Clark! I don't ever want to see you again!! 


	9. Fired

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69  
  
Scene 9  
  
(The Luthor Mansion.)  
  
(Lex is playing pool. Lionel enters.)  
  
Lionel- Lex! Long time, no see. Did you fire those workers yet?  
  
Lex- I told you, I'm not firing my workers because you say so.  
  
Lionel- Fine. If you don't fire them, I will.  
  
Lex- If you didn't notice, only I have the power to fire workers from my division.  
  
Lionel- Yes, but I also have clients in high place. I could even pull a few strings and get you fired.  
  
Lex- You're testing my patience. You wouldn't dare define me. Betraying family isn't in your blood.  
  
Lionel- People change, Lex. You should know that.  
  
Lex- If you did you would be no better than the scum on my shoe.  
  
Lionel- Now Lex, even you know that's no way to speak to your father.  
  
Lex- You should also know that it is not good to be enemies with your son, 'dad'.  
  
Lionel- Watch what you say son. I'm the only reason you are here!  
  
Lex- You'd better watch your back.  
  
Lionel- No son, I'm afraid that it is you that should be watching your back.  
  
Lex- And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Lionel- I'll do more than you could imagine. Actually that's the reason I'm here. I've come to tell you that you've been fired and replaced. I want you to remove your things from this mansion. You're relieved of your duties.  
  
Lex- (looks surprised) You can't!  
  
Lionel- I can and I did. Goodbye my son.  
  
Lex- I'm fired? 


	10. Secrets

'Secrets'  
Written By Smallvillefan69 Scene 10  
  
(The Loft.)  
  
(Lana walks up the stairs as Clark looks into his telescope.)  
  
Lana- Hey. Did you hear about Chloe? I don't know what got into her. One minute I was looking for you and the next, she was kicking me.  
  
Clark- Are you ok?  
  
Lana- Yeah, I'm fine. I feel horrible about what I did to Chloe. I didn't mean to.  
  
Clark- What did she say to you?  
  
Lana- Well, she said that I was keeping you all to myself, that I was a rotten sleazeball and that I was pathetic. I never knew she still had feelings for you.  
  
Clark- Well, I don't think she does anymore.  
  
Lana- Why? What happened?  
  
Clark- Well I'm not quite sure myself. I went to see her and then she said that she never wanted to see me again.  
  
Lana- She's acting very weird.  
  
Clark- Did you say you were looking for me?  
  
Lana- Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that if you need to tell me anything, I'm here.  
  
Clark- Lana, I already told you! I can't tell you!  
  
Lana- Why not Clark!?  
  
Clark- Because our friendship is more important than anything else in the world and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. If I told you, than you probably wouldn't wan to be friends with me and I am not willing to risk that!  
  
Lana- Clark, it would be aright if you did. I love you and nothing will ever change that!  
  
Clark- And I love you too, but I can't imagine my life without you!  
  
Lana- You will not lose me Clark.  
  
Clark- There's something I need to tell you.  
  
(Fades out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
